We Belong Together
by Squirtttttttttt
Summary: Naruto leaves so he finally admits his crush to Sakura but will it make an impact in her life? NaruSaku [Songfic to Mariah Carey's We Belong Together] EDITED!


**Title: We Belong Together**

**Rated: T for Language and Hint of Drug Abuse**

**Synopsis: Naruto leaves the Village Hidden in the Leaves with something to say to Sakura knowing he'll never see her again. This leaves her changed and heartbroken for a long time… Until now. NaruSaku Songfic to We Belong Together by Mariah Carey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mariah Carey, nor her song but I have it on my MP3 for no good purpose whatsoever. Big whoop.**

**Note: This is kind of like an ode to 2005 since VH1 (Yup, another story or moment as a result of TV scrolling) called the music video to the song #1 of 2005 so yeah… Ok, enjoy.

* * *

**

_Village Hidden in the Leaves_

Sakura Haruno was lying down on her bed as bored as ever until the doorbell rang.

She stood up, walked to the door, and opened it, "Naruto? What do you want?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said softly, "I'm leaving."

"WHAT?"

"I'm moving, believe it."

"Wha- Why?"

"It's important… to me… I can't tell you, it's private Sakura. I-I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence between the two teammates.

Naruto attempted to make Sakura laugh, "Well, at least you'll have Sasuke to yourself right?"

Sakura slightly chuckled, "Yeah I guess…"

Naruto heard Kakashi call him, "Well, I have to go now."

"Are you ever coming back?"

"Never, when I leave I'm starting a whole new life-uh well yeah. Good luck to you and Sasuke."

Naruto lifted his luggage bag and started to walk away.

Sakura shouted, "BYE NARUTO!"

Naruto paused and ran back to her and kissed her on the cheek and ran off, "I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura literally froze touching her cheek blushing. She slowly walked inside her room astonished by that simple moment.

As Naruto was running he scolding at himself,

_AH YOU DUMBASS! NICE GOING!_

_But that was the last I'll ever see her really._

_Fine, she'll just shrug it off anyways; as if it'll scar her for life or something._

Naruto wanted to look back but the feeling would make it ten times as worse.

* * *

_A Number of Years Later_

Sakura was in her twenties probably with her own apartment. She looked through an old album and saw her squad with herself, Kakashi, Sasuke, and… Naruto. She turned the page and saw a picture of Naruto sleeping on a tree with drool on the side. Sakura laughed and remembered those good old days. After Naruto left, the squad literally fell apart. She bit her lip thinking about Naruto; she never really thought about him as deeply. But still, what he last said to her just changed her.

_I didn't mean it when I said  
__I didn't love you so__  
__I should have held on tight  
__I never should have let you go  
__I didn't know nothing,  
__I was stupid, I was foolish  
__I was lying to myself_

She looked at another picture of the squad and it was Naruto up to another of his pranks, again. His smile looked different than she usually saw it. It looked so, genuine, full of mischief but was so… Dare she think it: adorable.

_I couldn't have fathomed _  
_I would ever be without your love_  
_Never imagined I'd be sitting_  
_Here beside myself_  
_Guess I didn't know you _  
_Guess I didn't know me_  
_But I thought I knew everything_  
_I never felt_

Sakura started to feel a mixture of emotions for Naruto. She knew he was as annoying as hell but still, he always acknowledged her actions when she was trying to impress Sasuke.

_Wait a minute…_ Sakura realized what Naruto has been trying to do in the end.

Sakura wished she could've noticed earlier and be at least nicer to him.

_The feeling that I'm feeling __  
__Now that I don't hear your voice__  
__Or have your touch and kiss your lips__  
__Cause I don't have a choice__  
__Oh what I wouldn't give __  
__To have you lying by my side__  
__Right here cause baby_

Sakura never knew she could ever feel this way about Naruto. She thought she loved Sasuke. Well, before he became a drug addict after worrying too much about his family. All she wanted was to see Naruto and find out how he was doing. He's probably doing something probably successful…

_When you left I lost a part of me__  
__It's still so hard to believe__  
__Come back baby please cause__  
__We belong together__  
__Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough__  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone__  
__Till the sun comes up__  
__Who's gonna take your place __  
__There ain't nobody better__  
__Oh baby baby __  
__We belong together_

If he ever did come back… No, Naruto would never come back, ever.

_I miss Naruto… Did I just think what I just thought_?

Sakura shook her head. Her thoughts just started to flood into her mind.

She remembered when Ino was once again making fun of her forehead and then Naruto stood up for her, "Well at least she doesn't have any white hair."

Sakura started to chuckle to herself although she knew Ino's hair was blonde. Afterwards Ino slapped Naruto's face leaving a horrible red mark on his face. She didn't even lift a finger to help Naruto or at least thank him for doing it for her.

_I can't sleep at night__  
__When you are on my mind__  
__Bobby Womack's on the radio__  
__Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"__  
__Wait a minute this is too deep__  
__I gotta change the station __  
__So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break__  
__And then I hear Babyface__  
__"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart__  
__I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

Sakura decided to watch TV. It was the music video to "You and Me" by Lifehouse. She groaned changing the channel. The pink-haired woman ended up in the Soap Opera channel.

The lady on TV said, "I should've known that you're the one I've loved all along."

She turned off the TV very dissatisfied.

_I'm feeling all out of my element__  
__Throwing things, crying tryin'__  
__To figure out where the hell I went wrong__  
__The pain reflected in this song __  
__Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside__  
__I need you, need you back in my life baby_

A tear fell from Sakura's eye. She wiped it off only withholding the downpour of tears waiting to happen. She pushed her album off the bed replacing it with her body. This usually isn't Sakura's way to mope on a day like this. She needed to get away from her misery. Sakura slipped off of her PJs and decided to go out, do anything. She changed into a pair of relaxed jeans with a red polo and flip-flops. She headed out of the house with her tears wiped off and a slight smile on her face.

_When you left I lost a part of me__  
__It's still so hard to believe__  
__Come back baby please cause__  
__We belong together__  
__Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough__  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone__  
__Till the sun comes up__  
__Who's gonna take your place __  
__There ain't nobody better__  
__Oh baby baby__  
__We belong together_

As she was walking down the street and saw a guy screaming at a marketer, "YOU CALL THIS RAMEN? THIS TASTES LIKE NOTHING BUT DOGSHIT!"

She noticed his head covered in messy blond hair, _Just like Naruto_.

The man threw the bowl of ramen at the marketer's head. He walked away with a familiar grin on his face. Sakura's face lit up and decided to make herself not as noticeable to see if Naruto would recognize her big forehead. She sat on a bench not too far from him slumping on one of the armrests.

_When you left I lost a part of me__  
__It's still so hard to believe__  
__Come back baby please cause__  
__We belong together__  
__Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough__  
__Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up__  
__Who's gonna take your place __  
__There ain't nobody better__  
__Oh baby baby__  
__We belong together_

Naruto was walking down the street and saw a familiar pink haired woman. He looked into her eyes, the eyes that he adored ever since he first saw her,

"Sakura-chan?"

She looked up and saw Naruto, "Naruto!"

She gave him a tight hug. They both longed for this moment for the longest time.

They released the hug and Naruto spoke, "I missed you so much Sakura."

Sakura replied, "I missed you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto lit up at her statement, "I know I would never be back ever again but I'd never thought I'd see you here."

"Yeah… So what did I miss?"

"Well, after training for a **long** time I set off to see the world. Turns out that people can be real hospitable in the world, and make great food."

Sakura heartily laughed.

"What about you?"

"Well… Let's just say things have changed that weren't for the better."

"Oh."

"I really wished you'd be here. I never realized this but, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Believe it."

They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. They got closer and sooner or later, they kissed. It didn't last too long, didn't last too short but it's all they both wanted in the end.

* * *

**A/n: How sweet… Great song too… (Sniffs) Tell me what you thought of the story, no flames allowed whatsoever!**


End file.
